Changing Perspectives
by Miami Scene
Summary: At 13 Jessie's world seems to be changing around her. Turns out her dad is a mass murderer and a lot of people are treating her badly because of it. George is going out with a snoty Ravenclaw who hates Jessie with a passion. Will Jessie's year turn around
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it was a lot sooner then I thought it would be but here is the very first chapter of Changing Perspectives. I have changed Jessie's birthday to July 16th so she will be able to volunteer to be a Potter in book seven. Any who, enjoy.**

**Read & Review!**

**CHAPTER 1: Birthday Surprises**

"FRED WEASLEY YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" 13 year old Jessie Black shouted racing down the burrow stairs and into the kitchen where the twins were sitting.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Fred said bolting out of his chair and out the kitchen door.

Jessie stopped in the kitchen before flopping into the seat Fred had been in.

"Wow you can sure clear a room fast." George said looking around as Ginny came down the stairs.

"Its an art." Jessie shrugged.

"Its a gift." Ginny laughed "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Fred and George said they would do Quidditch with me today." Point at George.

"Is its safe?" Fred asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"Its never safe." Jessie grinned.

"Morning all." Mr. Weasley grinned coming into the kitchen knocking Fred ass over tea kettle.

"Sorry Fred." He apologized helping his son up.

"Its okay. Better then suffering Jessie's wrath." Fred said sitting at the table, a chair between him and Jessie.

Jessie just leaned over grinning at him as if she knew something he didn't.

"George." Fred said leaning away slowly.

"Jessie didn't I tell you not to play with your food." George said snatching the Daily Prophet from his dad.

"GEORGE!" Fred cried.

"Alright you two quit playing with Fred's mind." Ginny said sitting between Fred and Jessie.

Jessie's brow creased when she looked at the headline on the Daily Prophet that George was looking at. She leaned over his arm to get a better look.

"HEY!" George exclaimed when Jessie suddenly snatched the paper from him.

Jessie ignored him reading the small text under the large moving picture "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Prison late last night-"

"Isn't he your-" Ginny started.

"-my dad." Jessie finished.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me my dad was a mass murderer!" Jessie cried pacing the in twins room.

"Maybe he thought you couldn't handle it." Fred shrugged earning a glare from Jessie.

"He's got a point Jessie. You were 11 years old." George said.

"HE STILL COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Jessie exclaimed swiping furiously at the tears staining her cheeks.

George stood up and hugged Jessie, who kept her arms limply at her sides.

"You know your suppose to hug back." George grinned over her head "Good girl." He said once Jessie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"All right enough of this mussy stuff lets go play Quidditch!" Fred said leaping off the bed.

Jessie and George laughed pulling apart "Okay." Jessie wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"You both really suck as chasers." Jessie laughed as they walked down the hill towards the house.

"Were beaters for a reason Jessie." Fred said.

"Are you kidding? Your human bludgers." Jessie commented adjusting her cleansweep 8 on her shoulder.

"That too." George grinned.

"JESSIE! FRED! GEORGE! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Race ya." Jessie said mounting her broom before flying towards the Burrow.

**Okay I know this was short but I really wanted to get it done. I will try and write a few more chapters if I can. **

**Review! :D**


	2. Animal Antics

**Thank you to **angel2u** and **InstrumentGypsy** who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate the feed back. Now another thing I feel I need to address is that I had several people tell me not to skip third year. I don't want to skip ANY years if I can help it! But I've only had one person from the people telling me not to skip third year review on this. I have had a lot of people favourite this story or add it to their alerts...which is good, but I would appreciate it a lot if more people could review! If not then I may skip because these stories are harder for me to write because I am a drama queen...plain and simple...its really hard to throw romance and a lot of drama at the 13 year old girl. There will be some drama between George and Jessie throughout this. So you guys decide if you want me to write this. If you do then review! I'm not saying every chapter...but at least let me know if you hate it or love it every couple of chapters! **

**Okay that is my rant for the day...PLEASE review! Like I said I don't want to skip because I do have some interesting idea's for this**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: Animal Antics **

Jessie tapped on the door to Harry's room.

"Hi Jessie." Harry smiled opening the oak door.

"Hey." Jessie greeted glancing down at Harry's feet "Uh...what happened to your shoe?"

"Book ate it." Harry said shrugging.

"So I take it you had to buy that beast book thing?" Jessie asked as Harry closed his door and came into the hall.

"Yeah. Why did we have to buy it anyway?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Jessie shrugged.

"Did you cut your hair?" Harry asked randomly.

"Yea." Jessie sighed "Fred George and I were goofing around in the backyard and some how I lost a lovely chunk of hair. Mrs. Weasley couldn't fix it so I had to go to muggle hair stylist. She gave me this." Jessie gestured to her abnormally short hair.

"So you've been at the Weasley's the whole summer?"

"Nah only since they got back from Egypt." Jessie told him.

"Egypt?"

"That's another story entirely! Best if Ron tells it."

"I'M WARNING YOU HERMIONE! KEEP THAT BLOODY BEAST OF YOURS AWAY FROM SCABBER!" Ron voice shouted from below them.

"ITS A CAT RONALD! ITS IN HIS NATURE!"

"CAT IS THAT WHAT THEY TOLD YOU? LOOKS LIKE A PIG WITH HAIR IF YOU ASK ME!" Ron snapped as Jessie and Harry leaned on the landing railing.

"THATS RICH COMING FROM THE OWNER OF THAT SMELLY OLD SHOE BRUSH!"

"Harry. Jessie." Ron sputtered, spotting the two on the landing.

"Hi guys." Hermione said holding a fuzzy orange cat in her arms.

Jessie hurried down the stairs and hugged Hermione who'd put the cat down.

"Your cat is so cute." Jessie gushed looking down at the cat who was eyeing her pocket.

"Ugly." Ron coughed.

"Whats his name?" Jessie asked glaring at Ron.

"Crookshanks." Hermione told her just as the cat lept at Jessie.

"AGH!" Jessie cried shoving the cat off her.

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione scolded.

"PIP!" Jessie exclaimed feeling her now very empty pockets.

"You'll never catch me you flea brain!" Pip shouted standing on a high beam in his sparrow form shaking his feathered tail at the now grumpy cat.

"PIP!" Jessie called "THAT IS A SURE FIRE WAY TO GET _KILLED_! GET DOWN!"

Suddenly the back door opened and the twins, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, Pip took the opportunity and flew off his perch diving straight for the twins.

"FRED DUCK!" Jessie shouted.

Fred spotted the cat and sparrow coming at him, unfortunately he wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough and the cat ran head long into him. Jessie cringed as he fell back into a table . Pip quickly shifted into a leopard cub hissing at Crookshanks, then walked over to Fred who with George's help was back on his feet. Pip rubbed against Fred's leg purring loudly.

"No! Bad cat!" Fred stated.

Jessie pressed hr hand over her mouth snickering.

**Ok guys short chapter I know but I was having writers block. =[**

**Review! :D**


	3. Rough Start to the Year

**Firstly thank you everyone for reviewing! **

Christina-Tears

angel2u: **I will defiantly PM you if I need help. :)**

XoXoRaineyOxOx: **Really glad you love my story **

FallenStarx3

fallenapple-14: **I'm happy this is one of your favourites :)**

**Secondly I only own Jessie and Vanessa.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 3: Rough Start to the Year**

"Hey Black! Is it true Potter fainted?" Malfoy jeered passing her in the hallway after the feast.

"Buzz off Malfoy." Jessie warned.

"Alright alright I'll leave Potter alone." Malfoy said "So how does it feel to to be the daughter of a murder?"

"GET LOST!"

"Who knows maybe you'll follow in his foot steps. Blood traitors tend to make good victims." He cackled.

Jessie grabbed Malfoy and shoved him against the stone wall, her thin arm on his throat "Take it back."

"MS. BLACK!" McGonagall shrieked dragging the thirteen year old off the other thirteen year old "That is absolutely unacceptable behaviour!"

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor.

"I think you need to have a word with the headmaster." McGonagall said grabbing Jessie's arm "and Mr. Malfoy if I ever catch you talking to another student like that again there will be serious consequences. 50 points from Slytherin."

McGonagall steered Jessie towards Headmasters office. She sighed shoving her hands in her robe pockets.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"Good evening Ms. Black." Dumbledore smiled when Jessie entered the large oval office.

"Professor Dumbledore." Jessie acknowledged.

"I must say I'm quite surprised to find you in my office so early in the year."

"Malfoy's fault." Jessie muttered.

"You must not let people get to you Ms. Black. As hard as that can be sometimes." Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye "Off to bed with you now."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"What do you suppose Dumbledore meant about darkest of times?" George asked later that night as he, Jessie, Fred and Angelina squished onto the large couch in front of the fire.

"Maybe it means lights out earlier?" Fred suggested leaning across Angelina and Jessie.

"I'm just worried about the dementors." Jessie sighed, leaning on George, her grey eyes closed.

"Alright firstie off to bed you go." Fred said reaching behind Angelina and patting Jessie's arm.

"Aww." Jessie whined before climbing off the couch and moving Zombie-like up the stairs to her dorm where she promptly fell asleep on her bed, fully clothed.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"That was an interesting class." Jessie commented putting her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail as they walked down towards Hagrid's hut.

"She's insane!" Hermione sulked "I mean I highly doubt it means anything about Sirius Black."

"Can we not talk about him?" Jessie snapped pushing passed the bushy haired girl.

"Somebodies a bit touchy." Ron paused.

"You would be too if your dad was a murder." Hermione stated.

"OI!" Jessie shouted from further down the path.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"HE'S BEEN SIGHTED! HE'S BEEN SIGHTED!" Seamus shouted running into the great hall later that day.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black?" Seamus replied.

"Duff Town. That's not far from here." Hermione said.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville asked nervously.

"With Dementors at every entrance?"

"He's already slipped past them once hasn't he? Whats to say he won't do it again?"

Jessie slammed her transfiguration book shut, grabbed it and her stuff and moved further down the table and slid in between the twins.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. Its like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Jessie glanced down the table and then back at her homework.

"It'll be okay Jessie." George said laying a hand on Jessie's back.

"Hi George." A golden haired Ravenclaw smiled coming over to the table.

"Oh hi Vanni." George said looking up from Jessie.

The girl looked slightly annoyed at the name but quickly recovered "I'm Vanessa." She introduced herself to Jessie.

"Jessie." Jessie replied ignoring the offered hand.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows before turning back to George. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Actually, Fred and I were going to go with Jessie. It being her first time and all."

"Oh. Well they can come too." Vanessa shrugged.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great met me in the Entrance Hall Saturday morning." With that Vanessa flipped her golden curls over her shoulder and walked off.

Jessie glared at Vanessa's retreating back. It wasn't as if she was mad about sharing the twins, or even the fact that she seemed so interested in George. Vanessa just gave off bad vibes, and they seemed to hit Jessie full force.

**Okay guys next chapter is qudditch tryouts. I've done some swapping around, Alicia Spinnet has graduated, so they are looking for a new chaser...I know that's not how it is in the book...but that's how I'm doing it :) I'd like three reviews before I update again...the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Review! :D**


	4. Little Miss Sunshine

**Thank you for the quick reviews :) **

**Christina-Tears**

**angel2u: LOL...I haven't read enough about or of Alica to decided whether or not I like her. :)**

**firebloom101 **

**CHAPTER 4: Little Miss. Sunshine**

Jessie lagged behind Harry, Ron. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, images of her father kept flashing in her head.

"Jessie come on were going to be late!" Harry called, causing Jessie to pick up the pace.

"Where are all the desks?" Jessie asked stepping into the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room.

"Evaporated?" Ron suggested.

Suddenly the large wardrobe in front the class room moved causing the class to jump.

"Intriguing isn't it?" Lupin asked from the behind Jessie "Does anyone want to venture a guess as to what's in there?"

"That's a boggart that is." Dean spoke up.

"Very good Mr. Thomas. Now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione piped up from between Ron and Jessie.

"When did she get here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of what ever the particular person fears the most. That's what make them-"

"So terrifying." Lupin threw out "Luckily there's a simple charm to repel a boggart. Lets try it now shall we, without wands please. After me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!" The class chorused.

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen. Riddikulus." Lupin pronounced the word clearly.

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridicules." Malfoy said dryly at the back.

"Very good. So much for the easy part, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You must force it to assume a shape that you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville would you join me please? Come on don't be shy."

Slowly Neville approached Lupin at the front of the class room.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"That was an amazing class!" Ron stated as the group of four walked down the busy corridor.

"At least you guys got to try it." Jessie sulked.

"Maybe we'll be doing it again next class." Hermione said.

"I doubt it." Jessie muttered.

"Whats with little miss sunshine?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just having a bad day okay? Isn't everyone entitled to a bad day?" Jessie snapped before hurrying off down the corridor.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Come on lets go!" Fred whined standing in the Entrance Hall Saturday morning.

"Will you quit whining like a four year old?" Jessie asked running down the stairs pulling on her favourite hoodie.

"But it's fun." Fred grinned.

Jessie stopped at the bottom of the stone stairs and looked at the 15 year old "Your crazy." she informed him.

"No where near as crazy as you!" George called barrelling down the stairs, and grabbing Jessie around her waist and hoisting her up.

"ACK! NO! GEORGE PUT ME DOWN!" Jessie cried before George shifted her so he was carrying her bridal style.

"But how am I suppose carry you over the threshold?" George asked.

"You know its amazes me how you can ask that with a straight face." Jessie said resting her hand on George's chest.

"Hi George." A voice bubbled as Vanessa floated down the stairs.

"Hi Vanessa." George replied, still holding Jessie.

"Uh George." Jessie said grabbing the 15 year old's attention.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." George said putting Jessie back on her converse covered feet.

"Hmm." Vanessa said in a sickly sweet voice looking Jessie up and down "Nice outfit."

Jessie glanced down at her black sneakers, worn blue jeans, red t-shirt and dark grey hoodie. Her hair was in a small, loose, messy bun. Vanessa on the other hand was sporting black wedge shoes, a black skirt that ended just above her knees, a bright pink halter top, and short black leather jacket. Her long golden hair was down in soft ringlets and she looked like she had run into a make up display.

"You too." Jessie muttered before grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him out of the school, George and Vanessa trailing behind.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I can't believe she'd wear that for a day in Hogsmeade!" Jessie hissed under her breath to Fred watching Vanessa ahead of her with hateful eyes.

"Will you quit?" Fred asked turning to look at Jessie.

"Quit what?"

"Acting all jealous!" Fred whispered "It really doesn't suit you."

"I am not jealous!"

Fred gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"I'm not!"

"Jessie. You have been doing nothing but whine about Vanessa."

"It was suppose to be just us!" Jessie whined stamping her foot.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?"

Jessie pursed her lips together, glaring at the older twin.

"Come on we're suppose to be having fun." Fred said wrapping his arm around Jessie's shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Its kind of hard to with that," Jessie motioned to Vanessa "around."

"What did I say about jealousy?" Fred asked looking down at Jessie who glared up at him "Just saying"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Jessie. Jessie. Jessie!" George smiled coming over to the third year in Honeydukes.

"George. George. George!" Jessie copied still looking at Chocolate Frogs.

"Whatcha buying?" George asked draping his arms lazily over Jessie's shoulders from behind her.

"Don't know yet." Jessie replied "Whatever'll last me until next trip."

"How 'bout cauldron cakes? They last forever!" George suggested reaching above Jessie and grabbing the treats off the shelf above her head.

"So do Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands." Jessie responded ducking out from under George's arm and grabbing a few packets of Licorice Wands.

"How 'bout Every Flavour Beans?" George asked snatching a box off the shelf and holding it out to Jessie who simply shot him a disgusted look.

"Righty-o. No Every Flavour Beans." George stuck them back on the shelf.

"Are we going to Zonko's?" Jessie asked.

"But of course." George grinned.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Honeydukes Sweet Shop is brilliant. But nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop!" Ron told Harry as the group of four worked their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked noticing a crowd in front of the Fat Ladies portrait.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password." Ron groaned.

"HEY!" Neville's voice piped up from the back.

"Oh." Ron stuttered "Your there."

"Let me through please I'm head boy." Percy snapped coming down the adjacent stairway.

Jessie took this as her cue to push past a few students stopping beside the twins.

"Whats going on?" She whispered.

"No idea." Fred replied from next to the banister.

"Get back all of you." Percy stated "No one is to enter this dorm until it has been fully searched."

Jessie glanced at the twins before turning to look down at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"The fat lady she's gone." Ginny told the small group.

"Serves her right she's a terrible singer."

"Its not funny Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Jessie turned back around, glancing at the portrait or what was left of it anyway. Shuddering she subconsciously slid closer to George.

"The headmasters here." Percy announced.

"Move." Dumbledore ordered.

"You heard! Move!" Percy snapped.

Jessie grabbed George's arm as he pushed her backwards to avoid getting run over. Dumbledore ran his hand over the cut canvas.

"Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts, tell them to search every painting and find the fat lady."

"No need for ghost's headmaster. The fat ladies there." Filch pointed to a painting up the nearby fight of stairs.

Suddenly the crowd began running up the stairs.

"HEY! MIND WHERE YOUR GOING!" Percy shouted "SLOW DOWN! NOW LISTEN I'M HEADBOY!"

Jessie followed George up to the painting where the fat lady was hiding behind something that looked like a cross between a rhino and a hippo.

"Dear Lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eyes like the devil he's got! And soul as dark as his name! It's him headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" With a final cry she ducked back down behind the creature.

Everything else went unheard by Jessie as George wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as he and Fred led her away from the crowd.

**Okay so I lied. Quidditch try-outs will be in the next chapter.**

**Review! :D**


	5. Reasons Revealed

**Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**angel2u: This fast enough? :)**

**firebloom10: Glad you love it **

**I only own Jessie.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPER 5: Reasons Revealed **

"Its so creepy." Jessie whispered, sitting on a sleeping back between Fred and George, her knees pulled to her chest.

"It'll be okay firstie." Fred mumbled, his face buried in his pillow.

"Says who?"

"Fred's right Jessie." George said laying to Jessie's left. He was on his back, his hand behind his head.

Jessie sighed quietly, glancing around the room, she couldn't help but notice that several students were looking at her. Most of them looked angry and judgemental, while others looked curious. Jessie pulled the top blanket back and crawled underneath it laying facing George, her back to Fred.

"Thing's will blow over Jessie. Give it time." George whispered.

Jessie shrugged, reaching above her head to rub Pip, who was in his cheetah cub form.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Eat that's an order."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just try a bite."

"No."

Jessie was, as usual sitting between the twins, her forehead was resting on the table while her hands hung at her sides.

"Your going to need your strength for try-outs." Angelina said from across the table.

"I'm NOT hungry!" Jessie snapped lifting her head from the table.

"Hey, relax." George said putting his hand on the 13 year old's back "Whats with you lately?"

"I don't want to become like my dad." Jessie whispered in a small voice.

"You won't." Angelina told the younger girl.

Jessie sighed before grabbing a sausage off a platter and taking a bite.

"SHE EATS!" Fred cried.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie nervously fiddled with the small quaffle charm on her bracelet watching student after student get dismissed by Oliver with a simple "check the bulletin broad Saturday". She was sitting in the Gryffindor stands, her Cleansweep 8 on the bench beside her, she was the last one left to try-out.

"Jessie." Angelina called flying down to where the third year was sitting "Your up."

"Okay." Jessie nodded grabbing her broom.

She raced down the rickety stairs and out on to the pitch. She took a deep breath before mounting her broom. It was now or never.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Later that afternoon Jessie sat on the bank of the black lake. Her feet dipped in the cool water as she leaned back, her hands on the grass behind her, supporting the weight of her upper body. She had the longest try-out then any other student by far, and anything that Oliver could throw at her, he did.

"I hope its worth it." Jessie muttered to Pip who was pawing at the water in his leopard cub form.

"You'll do fine." Pip said nonchalantly.

"Your helpful." Jessie huffed falling back onto the grass.

"Having problems firstie?" Fred asked staring down at Jessie.

"What makes you think that?" Jessie countered grinning.

"Your sitting at the lake all by your lonesome." Fred replied sitting down beside Jessie.

"What am I chopped liver?" Pip squeaked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you are." Fred grinned.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Jessie asked sitting up.

"No clue." Fred sighed "Probably off with _Vanessa._"

"I take it you don't like her either?" Jessie asked pulling her socks on.

"Oh I like her." Fred said standing up and brushing off his jeans "Unfortunately George does too."

"So why don't you 'chase' after her." Jessie asked pulling her sneakers on.

"That's one thing George and I agreed on. We'd never go after the same girl. To much drama. Besides she clearly like George over me."

"How could she like him over you." Jessie asked standing up "Your just so much cuter." Jessie pinched Fred's cheek.

"Thanks." Fred paused "I think?"

"You think!" Jessie laughed "I thought you needed and ego boost."

"Oh?" Fred grinned.

"Uh huh." Jessie nodded.

"Why do I bother." Fred laughed.

"Because you love me." Jessie informed him.

"Hmm. Do I?" Fred teased.

"Face it. You and George would be lost without me." Jessie laughed grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him back towards the castle.

**Okay guys lemme know what you think. I would like a minimum of three reviews before I update this time. :)**

**Review! :D**


	6. Quidditch, Quidditch and More Quidditch

**Okay guys sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy with school and have had absolutely no time to write :( **

Christina-Tears: **Glad you loved the last chapter :) **

angel2u: **Vanessa bitching Jessie out will come soon.**

Toph-metalbender371

**Read and Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 6: Quidditch, Quidditch and More Quidditch**

"Wow a lot of people look thrilled." Jessie said Saturday morning as her, Angelina, and Katie walked into the common room.

"Probably didn't get the position." Angelina told the younger girl.

"Speaking of the position, you should go look." Katie suggested.

"I don't wanna."

"GO!" Both girls pushed Jessie forward.

Jessie grumbled under her breath as she pushed her way through the crowd, she stood on her tip toes to get a look at the Qudditch sheet. Damn Oliver for being tall. Soon Jessie was walking back to Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well?" George pressed.

Jessie simply grinned like a fool.

"You got it!" Katie squealed.

Jessie nodded still grinning.

Angelina and Katie squealed loudly causing near-by students to cover their ears.

"Merlin!" Fred exclaimed, hands over his ears.

"Bloody hell you two! Where did you learn to yell like that?" George asked.

"Its a girl thing." Angelina told them laughing.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I still can't believe you got it!" Hermione whispered later that afternoon, the two girls were sitting across from each other in the library working on their Potions essays.

"Neither can I." Jessie laughed looking up from her Potion's book.

"Well know you need to get your homework done sooner." Hermione told her friend.

"I normally get my homework done before you." Jessie reminded Hermione "But I was to nervous too even think about working!"

Hermione chuckled before going back to her writing.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Hi Jessie." Lavender said in a sweet voice, as she and Pavarti cam up behind Jessie that night.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked bluntly setting her hair brush down.

"Nothing." Pavarti said sitting on Jessie bed "Just wanted to talk to our friend."

Jessie cocked her eyebrow turning to look at the two girls as Lavender sat beside Pavarti "Really?"

The two girls nodded.

"Since when are we friends?" Jessie asked "Your preppy, girlie girls who hate getting a speck of dirt on your clothes. I'm a tomboy who spends over half her time horsing around with two 15 year olds. Not really a lot in common."

"Well there's something we want-" Pavarti tried to start but was cut off by Jessie.

"And you need my help?"

"Yeah."

"Look you can't be jerks to me all the time, and then suddenly act all nice to me when you want something from me. It just doesn't work that way." Jessie told the two girls shooing them off her bed.

Pavarti said something but Jessie ignored her as she climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains shut.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie's head shot up from her book as the Defence Against the Dark Art's class room door slammed shut. Snape quickly walked down the centre of the row of desks, flicking his wand every few seconds, closing all the shutters. Once he reached the front of the classroom, and all the shutters were closed he pulled down a white sheet.

"Turn to page 394." Snape ordered turning to face the classroom.

Jessie, Harry and Ron all glanced at each other as the lazily began flipping through their text books.

"Excuse me sir." Harry addressed Snape "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That really isn't any of your concern is it Potter." Was Snape's answer "Sufficed to say that your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394."

Snape tapped a slide projector type machine with his wand. He then flicked his wand at Ron's book, causing it to quickly fly to the proper page.

"Werewolf's!" Jessie exclaimed glancing at Ron's book.

"But sir we've just begun learning about Red caps and Hinkypunks." Hermione stated "Were not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape said.

"When did she come in?" Ron asked Jessie and Harry "Did either of you see her come in?"

"Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked walking towards the front of the classroom.

Hermione's hand instantly shot in the air.

"No one? How disappointing." Snape said ignoring Hermione.

"Please sir." Hermione finally spoke up "An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore a werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind."

"AROO!"

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Snape said calmly "That is the second time you've spoken out of turn Ms. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point there." Ron told Jessie and Harry, earning a smack on the back of the head from Jessie "Ow!"

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said electing a groan from the Gryffindor's in the room "As an antidote for your ignorance. On my desk Monday morning, two rows of parchment on the werewolf with particular emphasis on recognizing it!"

"But sir its Quidditch tomorrow." Harry spoke up.

"Then I suggest you take extra care. Lose of limb will not excuse you. Page 394." With that Snape walked slow towards the back of the classroom.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Intimidated?" George asked Jessie coming up behind her dressed in his Qudditch robes.

"Jesus!" Jessie jumped gripping her Cleansweep 8 "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." George chuckled "Hows the nerves?"

"Running away with me." Jessie admitted, adjusting her red Qudditch Robes.

"Believe it or not you'll do fine." George told her.

"Hope your right."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"He looks a bit peaky." Ron stated looking at Harry an hour after the Quidditch match.

"Peaky? What you expect he fell over a hundred feet!" Fred stated.

"Yeah Ron let walk you off the Astronomy tower, see what you like." George added.

"Probably a right side better then he normally does." Harry muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat up.

"Brilliant."

"You gave us a right goo scare mate." George commented moving to sit in the chair by Jessie who was sitting on the right side of Harry's bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well you fell off your broom." Ron explained.

"I meant the match who won?"

"No one blames you Harry." Hermione started stand up "The dementors aren't suppose to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as he saved you he sent the dementors straight off."

"There's one other thing you should know too Harry." Ron piped up "When you fell your broom it sort of flew into the Whomping Willow." Ron held up a piece of Harry's broom.

**Okay guys lemme know what you all think! **

**Review! :D**


	7. Coming Unravelled

**I am lovin' the reviews! Keep them coming :)**

**bluemickey22: Thank you :)**

**angel2u: It will happen soon don't worry :) But it will be just Vanessa and Jessie, because Vanessa is very manipulative, so she wouldn't do it in front of other people.**

**clw317: Thanks, it took me a while to capture the cannon characters :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 7: Coming Unravelled **

"What took you two so long?" Jessie asked, her arms wrapped around herself "Make that three." Jessie added under her breath when she spotted Vanessa.

"Relax Jessie. We had to help poor Harry out." Fred told the annoyed girl.

"Do I even want to know?" Jessie asked.

"No." George smiled hugging Jessie.

Jessie could see Vanessa glare at her over George's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm gonna go meet up with Hermione and Ron, they went to the Shrieking Shack." Jessie said growing uncomfortable with Vanessa around.

"Okay. Talk you later ya?"

"Defiantly."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Hey guys." Jessie greeted trudging through the snow towards Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, I thought you were meeting the twins." Hermione said 

"I was until Vanessa decided to tag along." Jessie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know they say this is the most haunted building in Britain." Hermione said effectively changing the subject "Did I mention that?"

"Twice already." Ron replied.

Jessie grinned as she walked up to the side of the fence beside Hermione.

"Do you want to move a bit closer?"

"What?" Jessie glanced quickly at Hermione.

"Do you want to get closer towards the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione repeated.

"No, I'm fine here." Ron said.

"I second that." Jessie piped up.

"Well, well, looks who's here." A voice sneered "You two shopping for your dream home? Bit grand for you isn't it Weaslbe? Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, not very friendly. Boys I think we better teach Weaslbe how to respect his superiors."

"I hope you don't mean yourself?" Hermione snorted.

"How dare you talk to me, filthy little mud blood."

Suddenly a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Malfoy on the side of his head.

"Who's there?" Malfoy asked looking in the direction the snowball had come from.

The only response Malfoy got was a snowball to the face. After several embarrassing minutes for Malfoy and his croonies including Malfoy getting drug half way down the path towards the Shrieking Shack, they ran off.

"Harry." Hermione laughed as her hair flipped around.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron said as Harry, Jessie and Hermione all laughed "That's not funny."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Those weasels!" Ron muttered as the small group walked towards The Three Broomsticks "They never told me about any Marauders map!"

"But he isn't going to keep it. He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you." Hermione stated.

"Oh sure along with his invisibility cloak." Ron retorted.

"Oh look who it is." Hermione grinned "Madam Rosmerta."

"Ron fancies her." Jessie teased.

"Do not!" Ron said his ears turning bright red.

"Do too." Jessie responded.

They watched from a distance as Minister Fudge got out of a carriage, meeting Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Madam Rosmerta my dear. I trust business it good." Fudge said.

"It'd be a lot better if dementors weren't coming into my pub every other night." Madam Rosmerta said waving a hammer threateningly at Fudge.

"We have a killer on the loose." Fudge stated.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!" Madam Rosmerta snorted "What would bring him here?"

Fudge leaned over and whispered "Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

Fudge quickly shushed her and directed her back into the pub. Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Jessie.

"Ack! Harry!" Jessie hissed as he drug her, under the cloak, towards the pub.

G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J

Jessie wandered the corridors, thinking, her dad had been the reason Harry's mum and dad were dead, he had been Harry's dad's best friend and he'd betrayed them. She couldn't imagine his reasoning behind it, she herself would die before she betrayed Fred and George! Even worse, Harry now wanted to kill her dad.

Jessie trudged around the corner, stopping short when she saw George and Vanessa kissing in the corridor. Jessie didn't know what to do, she stood there watching George and Vanessa. When she felt tears slide down her cheeks she turned and ran as fast as she could back towards Gryffindor Tower. Once she reached the dorm she collapsed on the bed crying, wondering how everything got so messed up?

**Lemme know what you all think :) I want 4 reviews before I add chapter 8...which if I get 4 reviews may be added today :)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Friends Divided

**Wow that was fast. **

**Chris: Thanks**

**Janna: Thank you**

**Christina-Tears: Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. Glad you love it.**

**Heart-Of-Flames-Soul-OF-Ice: My writing ability has come a long way since I started the series :) Glad you love it...I will have more detail in my other chapters. **

**Well true to my word here is chapter 8.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 8: Friends Divided**

It was the week before Christmas and Harry and Jessie had barely spoken a word to each other since the Hogsmeade trip; until they were on their way to Transfiguration from Divination, when a fourth year glared at Jessie in the corridor.

"What is with people." Jessie muttered.

"That's what happens when your dad's a murder" Harry murmured

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessie snapped stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Your dad's the reason my parents are dead." Harry retorted turning to look at Jessie.

"So why the bloody hell are you blaming me?" Jessie exclaimed.

"Because he's YOUR dad!" Harry said hotly.

"I didn't choose who my parents were Harry!"

"That doesn't change the fact that your dad is the reason my parents are dead!"

"I'M NOT HIM!" Jessie shouted "I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATH! HE IS! NOT ME!"

With that Jessie roughly pushed past Harry, Ron and Hermione and down the stairs.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie grumbled to herself, it had been a long day and she was beyond tired, she just wanted to go up to her bed and sleep. Her brown hair was now long enough to be put up, so it was in a messy ponytail. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse she ran into Vanessa.

"Jezebel." Vanessa greeted "isn't it?"

"Jessie."

"Oh. Well." Vanessa stuttered "Where's George?"

"Not with me." Jessie sighed.

"Why would he be with you?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because I don't like him hanging around you."

"To bloody bad." Jessie replied

"He's my boyfriend!" Vanessa hissed getting hostile.

"And he's my best friend!" Jessie retorted "That trumps boyfriend!"

"I can make him drop you like a fly." Vanessa sneered.

"Wanna bet?" Jessie challenged.

"It would be a shame if something happened to Fred and you got blamed for it." Vanessa smirked.

"Don't you dare hurt Fred. Or George!" Jessie growled "I will kill you if you hurt either of them!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Vanessa asked.

"I've got ways." Jessie replied.

Vanessa glared at the younger girl, unsure if she was bluffing or not.

"Just remember you hurt either of them and you answer to me!" Jessie snapped before walking away.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Fred." Jessie hurried to catch up with the older twin.

"What's up firstie?"

"I need talk to you."

"About?"

"Stuff." Jessie said "Now please."

"Pushy little thing aren't you?" Fred asked as Jessie shoved him towards an alcove behind a tapestry.

"Just get in there." Jessie ordered.

"Alright, alright." Fred climbed into the alcove followed by Jessie who pulled the tapestry over the hole "So whats up?"

"Vanessa." Jessie said simply.

"Come on Jessie." Fred sighed "Don't tell me your still going on about her?"

"Yeah I am. When someone threatens my friends I tend to get a bit angry."

"Well that's-" Fred started "Wait, threatens your friends?"

Jessie nodded "She said and I quote 'It would be a shame if something happened to Fred and you got blamed for it' She threatened you Fred!"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at Jessie "You really think she'd pull something?"

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged "But the possibility and threat are still there."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Later that night after nearly everyone had gone to bed Jessie sat on the couch, well more like laid on the couch, her legs were straight up, her heels resting on the top of the couch, her back on her seat of the couch and her head hanging off it. Her fingers were laced together, resting on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked coming around the couch.

"Thinking." Jessie replied.

"You sound annoyed." Danya threw in.

"Do I?" Jessie asked glaring at the 12 year old.

"Come off it." Ginny said dismissively flopping on the arm chair "Whats bothering you?"

"Things."

Ginny and Danya glanced at each other.

"Vanessa." They coughed at the same time.

Jessie smiled "Among other things."

"What's that evil witch doing?" Ginny asked, she clearly didn't like the Ravenclaw either.

"Being an evil witch." Jessie couldn't help but grin "I'll explain it to you later."

Jessie got up off the couch and headed upstairs to bed

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she trudged across the snow towards the Quidditch Pitch, her cleansweep 8 clutched in her gloved hand.

"You know it would be easier to fly down." A voice said.

Jessie turned to see Harry "Maybe." She shurgged.

"Jessie! Wait up!" Harry said running to catch up with her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I blamed you for something your dad did 12 years ago." Harry shoved his hands deep in his winter jacket pockets.

Jessie smiled "Its okay. You were mad."

"Still I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I forgive you Harry." Jessie laughed.

"You do?"

"Yes." Jessie smiled "Wanna go fly around before we freeze to death?"

"Yeah."

**Lemme know what you all think :) Again I want 4 reviews before I update.**

**Review! :D**


	9. Christmas

**Heart-Of-Flames-Soul-OF-Ice: Thanks**

**Nilly: Thanks**

**bluemickey22: Don't worry Vanessa will gets whats coming to her in time **evil smirk****

**Blitz-gurl-42: Thanks**

**angel2u: You'll see soon :)**

**fallenapple-14**

**Lady Isaelle Black**

**ChibiLovezx: LOL I'm glad you like my story so much!**

**CHAPTER 9: Christmas**

Christmas morning Jessie awoke to Pip, in his cheetah cub form, jumping up and down on her legs.

"Go away Pip!" Jessie moaned rolling over.

"But its Christmas!" Pip exclaimed still bouncing.

Jessie groaned, she knew Pip wouldn't let her go back to sleep.

"Come on! Times a waistin'." Pip stated.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"No, no!" Jessie shrieked digging her heels into the deep fresh snow "FRED! GEORGE!"

"We dumped you in one last year-" Fred stated a firm grip on Jessie's left arm.

"-and the year before that-" George added holding Jessie's right arm.

"-its practically tradition firstie!" Fred finished as he and George threw her unceremoniously into a large snow bank.

"Jerks!" Jessie told the cackling twins as she sat in the snow bank trying to dig snow out of her ears.

"But you love us." Fred said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Don't be so sure of that." Jessie growled hoisting herself out of the snowbank.

"You'd miss us if we were gone." George said brushing snow off Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie glanced up at him "I'd miss you, not him." Jessie pointed at Fred.

"Oi!" Fred cried.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Alright firstie lets go." Fred stated directing Jessie by her shoulders towards the great hall.

"Are you seriously that hungry?" Jessie asked earning a look from Fred "Right dumb question."

George who had been quite up until this point laughed.

"Oh shut up." Fred stated still directing Jessie to the great hall.

"Its not my fault your so lovable." George grinned as the trio entered the great hall.

"To bad Angelina doesn't see me that way." Fred pouted.

"Oh come on Freddie!" Jessie grinned sitting at the table "Its Christmas."

"Bah humbug!" Fred grumbled sitting beside the 13 year old.

Jessie promptly shut Fred up by shoving a piece of turkey into his mouth.

"Subtle." George whispered grinning.

Jessie nodded chuckled.

**Sorry for the short chapter, my muse isn't liking me at the moment and my school' s getting ready for exams so between studying and doing school I've been super busy! Just a final note, I can't remember if I mentioned this before or not but if I will mention it now, or again, I'm not sure LOL. Jessie's birthday has been changed to July 16th that way she is able to volunteer to be one of the seven or possibly eight Potters. **

**Review! :D**


	10. Jealousy is a Two Way Street

**Thank to my lone reviewer on the last chapter.**

**angel2u**

**Enjoy the new chapter I only own Jessie, Pip, and Vanessa, Danya is the property of Lady Calindy!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 10: Jealousy is a Two Way Street**

"OI! BLACK!" A female voice called.

Jessie stopped and turned around to see Vanessa walking up to her, flanked by four other girls, she raised an eyebrow when she saw two of them were Slytherin's.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Just wondering what you were doing tomorrow." Vanessa asked, referring the Valentines day trip to Hogsmeade.

"Going to Hagrids." Jessie stated "Why do you care?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't ruin my date with George." Vanessa stated sticking her nose in the air and pushing past Jessie roughly.

Jessie turned to watch the five girls saunter down the corridor.

"What'd Miss. snooty nose want?" Ginny asked the older girl stopping beside her.

"Who knows."

"Girls who walk like that only want one thing." Danya piped up earning curious glances from Jessie and Ginny "To get laid."

Jessie snorted "Who told you that?"

"My mum."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I hate Valentines Day." Angelina commented bitterly, watching several couples in the corridor.

"Its not that bad." Jessie shrugged walking beside her "Where Katie?"

"Off with her boyfriend." Angelina stated rolling her eyes "Where else?"

Jessie grinned "You gonna go to Hogsmeade?" She hopped up on a bench and began walking down them, Pip trailing along in his leopard cub form.

"Ya I think I'm gonna meet up with Fred." Angelina sighed "George is off with Vanessa. So he's all alone. What are you going to do?"

"Pip and I are going to Hagrids." Jessie told her hopping off the bench she was on "Speaking of we gotta go. Come on Pip." Jessie took off down the corridor, Pip hot on her heels "Bye Ange!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie bounded up the stairs to Hagrid's hut, and banged on the door loudly.

"I'm coming I'm comin'!" Hagrid called from in the hut.

Jessie backed up quickly as the large door swung open.

"Oh hello Jessie. Pip." Hagrid smiled "Come on in."

Jessie followed Hagrid into the hut.

"How's yer school work going Jessie?" Hagird asked as Jessie sat in a large chair at the table.

"Good." Jessie nodded "Transfiguration is still a bit tricky though."

"George helpin' yer with that?" Hagrid asked setting a plate of cakes on the table.

"Yeah." Jessie replied "He's really good at it."

"So why aren't you off with the twins or Harry, Ron and Hermione today?"

"Harry's stuck doing homework, and I figured Ron and Hermione could use this opportunity to quit fighting." Jessie sighed "And Fred's with Angelina."

"What about George?" Hagrid asked sitting down.

"He's with his girlfriend." Jessie sighed looking down at her lap.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie absentmindedly wandered down a deserted corridor, hands shoved deep in her jeans pockets, staring at the stone floor as she walked. Jessie ran into someone, tumbling to the floor.

"Watch were your going!" Vanessa shouted angrily standing up.

"Sorry." Jessie replied pulling herself up.

"You should be." Vanessa snarled pushing past the younger girl wary of the stair case.

"Does George know what snooty git you are?" Jessie asked turning to watch Vanessa walk down the hallway.

"What did you just say?" Vanessa asked looking livid as she spun to face Jessie.

"I said does George know what snooty git you are?" Jessie asked stepping closer, she was tired of the 16 year olds bullshit.

"I heard what you said pip-squeak." Vanessa glared at the shorter girl.

"Then why don't you answer?"

"I don't have to listen to this crap."

"Then why are you still standing here?" Jessie asked raising one eyebrow.

"Back of kid." Vanessa warned.

"Fine." Jessie stated turning and walking away "But I bet George just would love to know who you really are under the mask."

As Jessie walked down the corridor away from Vanessa she felt something hit her in the back. Jessie's world went black as she fell.

**Sorry for cliffy guys. But its not often I get do cliffhangers in these stories. Anyway I'd like..hmm...four reviews before I update again.**

**Review! :D**


	11. First Step

**Wow I love the speedy reviews! They do wonders for my ego XD**

**bluemickey22: I told you Vanessa would get what was coming to her :D I'm really not sure what Vanessa hit her with..a spell for sure :)  
**

**Heart-Of-Flames-Soul-OF-Ice**

**angel2u: The feeling is mutual**

**BrittanyJean: I think its good to have a character that people love to hate**

**Scarlett Angelica Potter: I'm glad you like my story**

**I will try and get another chapter up soon but I'm not sure as I've got final exams and in July the first week is horse camp, the second I'm at summer school, third I have a horse show and the last week I'm back at summer school :P**

**Anywho on with chapter 11!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 11: First Step **

Fred sprinted into the fifth year boys dormitories to find George lounging on his bed.

"Where's the fire?" George grinned.

"Jessie's in the hospital wing." Fred panted "Pomfery said she fell down a flight of stairs."

"WHAT!" George leapt from his bed "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. McGonagall found me and told me to find you before I went to the hospital wing."

"Then how did you find out Jessie fell down a flight of stairs?"

"Pomfery told McGonagall, who told me, you idiot." Fred stated "Now come on!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said in a way of greeting when the twins raced into the hospital wing earning a glare from Madam Pomfrey "George, I'm assuming Fred told you what happened."

George nodded the worry in his eyes mirroring Fred's "Is she going to be okay?"

"To early to tell dear." Madam Pomfrey said "You can both sit with her."

The twins moved around the curtain hiding the bed Jessie was laying in.

"She looks awful." Fred said noting the cuts and bruises on her face.

"She fell down a flight of stairs Mr. Weasley." McGonagall stated standing with Madam Pomfrey.

George remained silent, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, grasping Jessie's hand in his own.

"What happened to her arm?" Fred asked looking at Jessie's bandaged arm.

"Broken in three places." Madam Pomfrey said looking up "Wrist too."

"Is that all that's broken?" George asked.

"Her left leg's broken. But I can't give her skele-grow until she wakes up."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Come on George. Why don't we go to the great hall." Vanessa said her hand on George's shoulder.

"Not hungry."

"Sweetie you've been here everyday and all night for the last two weeks." Vanessa moved to face the twin "Its not going to hurt to leave for a few minutes."

"I said I'm not hungry!" George snapped getting agitated.

"Just leave him Vanessa." Fred sighed standing at the foot of the bed his arms crossed over his chest.

What happened to Jessie seemed to hit George the hardest, he only left her side for classes. Fred was beginning to worry about his twin, he hadn't eaten in almost 40 hours. Not from his lack of trying. Fred glared at Vanessa's back as the blonde sauntered out of the hospital wing. He had a feeling she had something to do with what happened, but he didn't dare tell his suspicions to George, not in the state he was in, at least not until Jessie woke up and confirmed what he suspected.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"It had to have been an accident." Vanessa told Fred a few hours later "Nobody lets themselves fall down the stairs."

"Unless they've been pushed." Fred glared.

"What?"

"You heard me." Fred responded.

"You think I did it?" Vanessa snapped.

"I never said that!" Fred replied, although his mind was screaming 'YES'.

"Good." Vanessa huffed.

"Fred!" Ginny called.

"What?" Fred turned to look at his little sister.

"Madam Pomrey told me to find you." the red head stated "Jessie's awake."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Fred burst in to the hospital wing, Ginny and Danya right behind him. He hurried over to Jessie's bed, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione already there, and George in his usual spot.

"Well someone looks chipper." Fred teased "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Knight Bus." Jessie said quietly leaning against the pillow

"What happened?" George asked cutting over Fred.

Jessie thought for a moment "I don't remember.

**HA! You all thought Jessie was going to tell them it was Vanessa didn't you? Admit it! Five reviews if you please :)**

**Review! :D**


	12. Best Friends

**Sorry this took so long...with exam time rolling around, I've been really busy. Anyway on with the reviews.**

**Heart-Of-Flames-Soul-OF-Ice: I know I really hated doing that to George.  
**

**Scarlett Angelica Potter**

**Chibilovezx: You will find out soon enough :)  
**

**bluemickey22 & angel2u: I'm doing the response for you two in the same one because my answer is pretty much the same. XD Unfortunately she isn't pretending, she has amnesia from her fall down the stairs.  
**

**ellabell**

**bre-bre**

**Anyway before I get mauled I will give you chapter 12**

Read & Review! :D

**CHAPTER 12: Best Friends**

"Will you calm down?" Fred exclaimed as George hit the stone wall.

"She doesn't remember Fred!" George explained "You heard her! She has no memory!"

"Of what happened!" Fred stressed "That doesn't mean she doesn't remember anything! Pomfrey said she had to do tests!"

"But what happens if she doesn't remember anything?"

"Hey, she recognized us." Fred stated.

George simply glared at his twin. Fred groaned, this was absurd him and George never fought.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Hey George." Fred asked coming over to his twin.

"Yeah." George sighed.

"I think somethings up with Vanessa. She seems almost determined that Jessie falling down the staircase was an accident."

George looked oddly at Fred "How do we know it wasn't."

"Come George, really?"

"I don't know Fred, she was pretty bad in first year."

"She was 11! You remember us at that age right? As I recall we weren't exactly smooth either."

"So whats your point?"

"Before Christmas Jessie told me that Vanessa and threatened you and me if Jessie didn't stay out of her way."

George turned in his chair to look at his twin "Your serious?"

"Would I tell you if I wasn't." Fred replied crossing his arms over his chest.

George sigh standing "Looks like I have somethings to do. I'll be back in a bit."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Vanessa!" George called spotting the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Hi sweetie." Vanessa moved to kiss him, but George jerked away "What's wrong?"

"Did you have something to do with what happened to Jessie?"

Vanessa's eyes went wide before regaining herself "Of course not."

"Well Fred thinks you did."

"Well he's lying then."

"Why would my own twin lie to me?"

"Maybe he's mad that I chose you over him."

"And he would push Jessie down a flight of stairs."

"Maybe, but you have your facts wrong, Madam Pomfrey said she was hit with a curse."

George frowned "Madam Pomfrey only told Fred and me that she was hit with a curse."

Vanessa faltered unsure what to say.

"Were done." George growled before turning on his heel and stalking back up the corridor ignoring her calls.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

When George got back to the hospital wing Fred was no where in sight, but Jessie was sitting up in her bed fighting off sleep as she read the potions book propped up on her lap.

"Potions is dangerous for your health." George grinned.

"I need to catch up." Jessie sighed "In case you forgot I was out for two weeks."

"I remember." George grinned "I spent the majority of those two weeks in this chair."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Didn't Vanessa mind?" Jessie asked.

"Oh she did." George said leaning back in his seat "But your my best friend. Being here is more important then getting snogged."

Jessie laughed "Don't tell her that."

"To late." George stated "We broke up."

"What?" Jessie asked trying to keep herself from smiling "Why?"

"Difference of opinions." George shrugged.

Jessie closed her potions book and laid it on her bedside table.

"Mr. Weasley, whichever one you are, Ms. Black needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey said bustling out of her office "You can come back in the morning."

George nodded standing up "Night Jessie."

"Night."

"George." Jessie called.

"Ya?" George turned to look at Jessie.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem." George smiled before slipping out of the hospital wing.

**See what'd I tell you! You'd find out soon enough XD I'd like say 4 reviews before I update again.**

**Review! :D**


	13. Buckbeak

**Sorry about the super loooong wait guys. July was extremely busy! And I'm also beginning to lose interest in this story...fear not I will be doing the fourth year, even if it is a little shorter. Anyway thanks to my loyal reviewers:**

**angel2u**

**ChibiLovezx: I'm glad you liked Vanessa getting chucked XD Don't worry my doctor recommends updating for my health...and I AM that crazy LOL**

**x..x.x: Glad your loving it.**

**I only own Jessie.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 13: Buckbeak**

"I can't believe Buckbeaks going to be executed." Hermione growled as the four third years worked their way through the court yard towards Hagrid's hut.

"Malfoy should be the one executed." Jessie grumbled.

"I wouldn't go that far." Hermione said.

"I would." Jessie, Harry and Ron all quipped.

Hermione glared at the trio.

"Come on Mione, he's a jerk." Jessie reasoned.

"So?"

"Its his fault Buckbeaks going to be executed!"

"Guys!" Harry exclaimed "Quit arguing."

"Oh great!" Ron moaned.

Harry, Hermione and Jessie followed Ron's gaze and say Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I wonder if we could keep its head?" Malfoy was asking "It would look lovely in the Gryffindor common room."

The three slytherin's turned to see the four gyffindors.

"Ahh come to see the show!" Malfoy grinned

"YOU!" Hermione cried "Fowl, evil, loathsome little cockroach!"

Hermione had Malfoy pinnned against the large stone, her wand to his throat.

"Hermione no, he's not worth it." Ron called.

"Come on let's go!" Jessie called, but she was thinking 'Go 'Mione Go!'

Hermione slowly lowered her wand, she moved to walk away but turned at the last minute and punched Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy doubled over holding his nose, before he, Crabbe and Goyle raced past them and up the stairs into the enclosed bridge.

"That felt good." Hermione smiled, high fiveing Jessie.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron laughed.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Dumbledores coming down to stay with me when they." Hagrid paused "When it happens."

"We'll stay too Hargrid." Jessie stated, Hermione nodded.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid exclaimed "You think I want your four seeing something like that? No. You'll just drink your tea and be off. Oh before you do Ron-"

Hagrid walked over to a square blue tin on the shelf, he opened the lid and pulled out something.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed standing up "You alive!"

"You'd best keep a better eye on your pets Ron." Hagrid told Ron handing him his rat.

"I think you owe someone an apology" Hermione stated.

"Your right when I see Crookshanks I'll tell him." Ron said sarcasticly.

"I meant me." Hermione snapped.

Suddenly the jar behind Hermione broke.

"Blimey what was that?" Hagrid exclamied.

Hermione grabbed a teal grey stone.

"That looks like a shell." Jessie told her friend.

Hermione nodded.

"OW!" Harry suddenly cried, something hitting him the back of the head, he rubbed his head as he turned to look out the window "Hagrid!"

Hagrid hurried to the window.

"Crikey. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here." Hagrid hurried around the hut putting things away, and throwing blankets over random things "Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night you'll be in big trouble. Particularly you Harry."

Someone knocked on the door to which Hagrid called "Be with you in a moment!"

"Go! Quick!"

Jessie followed Ron and Hermione out, she heard Harry say a few quick words to Hargird before shutting the door. Jessie opened the back door, peeking around the corner, once Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executor had gone inside the four darted to the pumpkin patch. The four hid behind the pile of pumpkins, suddenly Hermione whipped around, glancing into the forest behind them.

"What?" Harry said sounding slightly frustrated.

"I though I saw. Never mind."

"Lets go." Ron said.

They raced up to where the large stones were, looking down they saw the executioner walking towards where Buckbeak was, Jessie bit her lip as the executioner raised the axe, she closed her eyes tightly. She opened them again only when she heard Ron shout.

"Scabbers!" Ron glanced at his friends "He bit me! Scabbers!" Ron ran after the rat.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione and Jessie called.

"Wait!" Harry called.

Harry, Hermione and Jessie ran up the hill behind Ron. When they reached the top they saw Ron dive at the ground, grabbing Scabbers, Jessie assumed.

"You guys do realize what tree that is!" Jessie said glancing to her left at Harry and Hermione.

"That's not good. RON RUN!" Harry called.

"Harry! Hermione! Jessie! Run its the grim!" Ron called back pointing behind them.

Jessie's eye bulged as she, Harry and Hermione turned to see a large black dog behind them . Suddenly it growled and barked before lunging at them, the trio ducked, the dog going over their heads and racing to a petrified Ron, grabbing his leg and dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

"RON!" Harry shouted racing after his best friend, Hermione and Jessie following.

"RON! RON!" The trio shouted, Harry dived at Ron, narrowly missing Ron's hand as he was dragged under the tree.

Hermione helped Harry up, suddenly a branch from the tree knocked them several feet back.

"Ow!" Jessie groaned pulling herself up.

"Come on." Harry said before he pulled Jessie and Hermione towards the tree at a run.

They dodged several tree limbs before Harry got knocked down. Jessie who was still crouched down watching as Hermione got 'grabbed' by a branch. Doing the only thing she could think of Jessie scrambled towards the opening under the tree, making it under just as a branch tried to hit her. Not realizing there was a slope she rolled down it.

Before Jessie had a chance to get up something heavy landed on her, followed closely by another heavy thing.

"Sorry Harry."

"Its okay." Harry said pushing himself off Jessie "Sorry Jessie."

"Don't worry about it."

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Harry told them before starting off down the tunnel.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Well I don't think you were wrong." Jessie whispered as she helped Hermione through the hole in the floor of the building.

"Were in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione added quietly.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, who grabbed Jessie's hand.

The trio cautiously climbed the creaky old stairs up to the second floor where they could hear Ron groaning.

"Ron!" Harry spotted their friend first, sitting in a nearly empty room except for a couch like thing in one corner of the room "Where is it? Where's the dog!

"Its a trap! He's the dog! He's an animagus!" Ron pointed to the opposite corner.

Harry, Hermione, and Jessie spun as the broken down door swung shut, revealing a man that looked more like a corpse than a actual man. Despite the man's run down shape. It was Sirius Black. Her dad.

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I think three reviews will be good. Bare in mind I have the rest of the chapters all written now...so the sooner I get reviews the sooner I update...and the sooner I can get to 'Years of Change'.**


	14. Sirius Black

**Think-About-Nargles**

taylor: Glad you like my series :)

**Fred-and-Hermione-all-the-way**

**angel2u**

**FallenStarx3: Glad you like it XD**

**I only own Jessie.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 14: Sirius Black**

Jessie's grey eyes met a pair of identical ones across the room, the only way the two pairs could be told apart was what was in them. Sirius Black's were, angry, and sad, Jessie's were warm, yet full of confusion.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too." Hermione stated moving in front of Harry.

"No." Sirius stated "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry shouted pushing Hermione out of the way and lunging at Sirius.

The 13 year old was easily able to overpower Sirius, due his malnutrition. Harry pulled his wand out and pressed it to Sirius's forehead.

"Harry!" Jessie exclaimed torn between helping her best friend and the father she'd never known.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius laughed.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Lupin charged through them "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry's wand flew across the room, landing on the floor with a clatter. Lupin, with his wand, motioned at Harry to get up and go back with Ron, Hermione and Jessie.

"Well, well Sirius looking a little raged aren't we." Lupin said walking up to Sirius who was still on the floor, his wand pointed at him "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well you'd know all about madness within wouldn't you Remus." Sirius countered.

After a moment Lupin lowered his wand and helped Sirius up, the two hugged.

"I found him!" Sirius whispered.

"I know-"

"Lets kill him."

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed "I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend." Hermione paused looking back at her three friends "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked walking towards Hermione.

"Since Snape set the essay." Hermione replied.

"Well you really are the brightest witch of your age." Lupin praised

"ENOUGH TALK REMUS! Lets kill him!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Wait."

"I DID MY WAITING TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"

Lupin sighed, glancing at the four 13 year old's before handing his wand to Sirius.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute." Lupin stated "Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why." Harry stated "You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead."

"No Harry it wasn't him. Somebody else betrayed your parents but it was somebody who, I thought until quite recently was dead."

"Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said, a twisted smile on his face "And he's in this room! Come out come out Peter! Come out and play!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape cast coming through the door "Ahh vengeance is sweet. How I hoped that I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus." Lupin started.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle." Snape stated aiming his wand at Lupin "And now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape." Sirius said walking towards Snape "Once again you've put your keen penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape shoved his wand against Sirius's jugular "Give me a reason! I beg you!"

"Severus don't be a fool." Lupin warned.

"He can't help it it's habit."

"Sirius be quite."

"Be quite yourself Remus!" Sirius snapped.

"Look at you too." Snape mocked "Quarrelling like and old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius retorted.

"I could do it you know." Snape snarled, pressing his wand further into Sirius's neck "But why deny the dementors they're so longing to see you. Oh do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes the dementors kiss. One can only image what that would be like to endure. They say its nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Severus please." Lupin begged.

Jessie glanced at Harry who was sliding Hermione's wand out of her pocket. Jessie grabbed her wand out of her own back pocket, hoping Snape couldn't disarm them both.

"After you." Snape stated motioning out into the hall before motioning out to Harry, Ron Hermione, and Jessie.

Jessie and Harry glanced at each other before they both raised their wands, directing them first at Sirius, suddenly snapping towards Snape.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" they cast, the power of their combined spells knocking Snape nearly through the wall and into the next bedroom.

"Harry, Jessie what did you do!" Ron exclaimed.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" Harry demanded.

"He was at school with us." Lupin started "We thought he was our friend."

"No." Harry said confused "Pettigrew's dead. You killed him." Harry directed his wand and Sirius.

"No he didn't. I thought so to until you mentioned seeing him on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"The map NEVER lies." Sirius stated "Pettigrews alive. And he's right there." Sirius pointed at Ron.

"Me?" Ron gasped "He's mental!"

"No, not you! Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years. Curiously long life for a common Ireland rat." Sirius said walking towards Ron "He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry started.

"Finger! The coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me." Harry stated.

Sirius grabbed Scabbers, but Ron held on to the rat.

"Give it to him Ron." Harry said.

"What are you going to do to him!" Ron shouted trying to get up, Jessie and Hermione each grabbed one of his shoulders "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him!"

Sirius and Lupin held their wands at the ready, Sirius dropped Scabbers onto the old piano. The rat ran as Sirius and Lupin waved their wands randomly at it. Finally a lucky shot by Sirius transformed Scabbers into Peter Pettigrew.

"Eww!" Jessie cringed.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie followed behind the group as they climbed out of the tunnel and into the crisp night air, trying to figure out how she was going to tell a Sirius that he had a thirteen year old daughter.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Jessie's arm so they could go talk to Sirius.

"Harry I can't." Jessie whispered shaking her head and pulling her arm gently from her friends grasp.

"Yes you can." Harry smiled "Come on."

Jessie reluctantly followed Harry.

"You pretty quick with a wand." Sirius told Jessie as the two teenagers stepped beside him.

"According to Dumbledore she gets it from her dad – OW!" Harry rub his side where Jessie's elbow connected.

Sirius chuckled "So what's your name? I never got it."

"Jessie."

"Jessie-" Harry pushed earning a glare.

"Black." Jessie whispered.

"Come again?"

Jessie took a deep breath "Jezebel Eliza Black."

"Black?" Sirius looked confused.

"Belle Dunlow was my mum."

"Belle's your mum?" Sirius choked.

Jessie bit her lip "She WAS my mum. She died in child birth."

Sirius nodded, just past the rough beard Jessie could see him biting his own lip.

"Were'd you grow up?"

"Orphanage."

Sirius glanced at the two "How about once this is all over you too come live with me."

Harry and Jessie looked at each other then back at Sirius "REALLY?" they chorused.

Sirius nodded.

"HARRY! JESSIE!" Hermione pointed at Lupin.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted running to hit friend.

"Full moon." Jessie whispered looking at the sky.

As she ran to help Sirius she had a feeling tonight would not end well.

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Review! :D**


	15. Memories

**Follow-The-Nargles**

M: Glad you love it!

**Olivia Marie 20**

**angel2u**

**I only own Jessie!**

**Read & Reviews! :D**

**CHAPTER 15: Memories. **

The next day the whole castle was buzzing with new of Sirius Black's capture and escape. No one knew how he did it, everyone was talking about it, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie simply kept their mouths shut, smiling all the while.

"George." Jessie whispered spotting the younger twin sitting alone on the couch late that evening.

"Ya. What's up?"

Jessie turned and fell onto the couch beside him, and snuggled closer.

"What's wrong?" George asked draping his arm around her shoulders "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No ghost." Jessie shuddered.

"Then what?"

"I think I'm starting to remember what happened with Vanessa."

"Really?"

Jessie nodded "Its mostly fuzz but I remember her talking to me, and then all of a sudden I got hit from behind with something."

George nodded. Madam Pomfrey had stressed that no one tell Jessie the details of what they assumed had happened, that way when she remembered on her own, and Madam Pomfrey was sure she would, the real memories wouldn't be tainted with fake ones.

"Did you break up with her because of that?" Jessie asked tilting her head back to look at George.

George sighed nodding "Ya it was. Fred said you had her pegged from the start."

Jessie shrugged "I grew up in an orphanage. You have to be able to have people pegged. Its kind of a survival thing to me. I had you and Fred pegged from the start too."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"And how did you have us pegged?"

"As the good guys." Jessie stated looking at the fire dancing merrily in the fireplace "I knew I could trust you both with anything."

"You can." George told her kissing the top of her head and tightening his arms around her.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I can't believe schools over already." Jessie sighed pushing her trolly through platform 9 ¾ Harry, Ron, and Hermione with her.

"It was defiantly and interesting year." Harry summarized stopping and leaning backwards on the handle of his trolly.

"Did you ever think you'd have a godfather at the end of the year?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Harry chuckled "What about you Jessie. Did you actually know your dad at the end of the year?"

"No."

"Are you guys going to stay in touch with him?" Ron asked.

Harry and Jessie looked at each other "Yeah."

"You two are beginning to sound like the twins." Hermione chuckled.

"Merlin help us." Jessie laughed as the four resumed pushing their trolly's through the crowd.

**Finished! I will try and get the first chapter up in a week or so. Depends on whats going on.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
